sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2NE1 - Fire
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '화재 (Fire)right|200px *'Artista: '2NE1' ' *'Single: '''Fire *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance, Pop, Electro *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 06-Mayo-2009 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' I go by the name CL of 2NE1 It’s been a long time comin’ but we here now And we ’bout to set the roof on fire baby (uh oh) You better get yours, ’cause I’m gettin’ min eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h YOU GOTTA RING THE ALARM eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h WE’RE 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh HEY HEY HEY HEY Come in Come in Come in dareun saesangeuro Jikyeobkiman han komineun ijae deungeul jigo La La La La gashik eobneun naui kkotnoraero Ha Ha Ha Ha dashineol bichi mothaedoruk Now lets chumeul chumuel chumeul chouyo Wanna get down Boda kkeun kkumeul kkumeul kkumeul gwo saesangeun naemam Daero da hal su ittgiyae kkeum jayureul euihae Tonight Tonight Oh Nae nunbicheun bitnaneun byeol deulro Na shimjangsogeun tae u neun jeo beulbitdo Yeongweonhajin anhkyeatji deo irheul keon eobsji Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH Yeah Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo You got the fire naui gaseumeun kkung kkung kkung You gotta drop it like its hot jigeum meomchuryeo hajima Ooh The Fire nae meoriseukeun kkung kung kkung I gotta drop it like it’s hot meomchuryeo hajima (Hey) Get up Get up Get up Get up myeotbeol neomeojyeodo Mideotdeon saesangi nal teudashi baeshinhaedo Na na na nan jeoldae eulji anha babo cheoreom Eo meo meo meo naesungtalji mal a nam deul cheoreom Naega jeo kkeulkkaji daeryeokalkae Follo-Follow me Sumi cha oreulmankeum dalryeojineun naui gaseumi Eonji na shiljimaneun alnha jaemitchyeo? Keomnaji mal a Let it go Boda deo naeun nae ilro Le Le Le Le Le Let’s go Nae nunbicheun bitnaneun byeol deulro Na shimjangsogeun tae u neun jeo beulbitdo Yeongweonhajin anhkyeatji deo irheul keon eobsji Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH Yeah Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo Switch it up! eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h YOU BETTER RING THE ALARM eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h WE’RE 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh oh Meoriga chalrang chalrang chalrang chalrang daedoreuk Eongdeongil salrang salrang salrang salrang heundeulo Meoriga chalrang chalrang chalrang chalrang daedoreuk Eongdeongil salrang salrang salrang salrang heundeulo Uh Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo Eonjena oneulcheoreom nan jayoreubgo shippeo 'Español' Tenía el nombre CL de 2NE1 Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estamos aquí ahora Y estamos a punto de poner el techo a arder baby Mejor consigue el tuyo, porque yo consigo el mio eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h Tienes que tocar la alarma eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h Somos 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh HEY HEY HEY HEY Entra, entra, entra en otro mundo Vuelve de las pesadas preocupaciones La la la la mi sincera canción Ha ha ha ha para que nadie se ria de tí Ahora bailemos, bailemos, bailemos Quieren bajar Tengo un sueño, sueño, sueño bastante grande Por que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, lo que desee con el mundo Por la gran libertad de Esta noche, esta noche oh Mis ojos se han llenado de brillantes estrellas Incluso las luces arden en mi corazón No será para siempre, no hay nada que perder Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH Yeah Quiero volverme-me-me-me-me-me-me loca Quiero correr-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer rápido A aquellos altos edificios, hacia el cielo azul Quiero gri-gri-gri-gri-gri-gri-gritar fuerte Tienes el fuego mi corazón va golpeando, golpeando, golpeando Tiene que dejarlo caer, esta caliente No trates de detenerlo ahora, ooo El fuego, mi mente va boom boom boom Tiene que dejarlo caer, esta caliente No trates de detenerlo (Oye) Levantate, levantate, levantate incluso si caes mucho Incluso si el mundo en el que confio me engaña otra vez Nunca llorare como una tonta Oh! No no no, no actuo hipocritamente como otros Te llevare de todos modos hasta el fin sígueme, sígueme. El rápido latido de mi corazón es suficiente para hacerme quedar sin aliento De algun modo no lo odio, me divierto, No tengas miedo, vamos A un mejor mañana. Va-va-va-va-va-va-vamos! Mis ojos se han llenado de brillantes estrellas Incluso las luces arden en mi corazón No será para siempre, no hay nada que perder Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH Yeah Quiero volverme-me-me-me-me-me-me loca Quiero correr-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer rápido A aquellos altos edificios, hacia el cielo azul Quiero gri-gri-gri-gri-gri-gri-gritar fuerte !Grita! eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h Tienes que tocar la alarma eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h Somos 2NE1 Eh eh eh eh eh eh Así que sacude sacude sacude tu pelo Sacude con cuidado cuidado cuidado tus despojos Así que sacude sacude sacude tu pelo Sacude con cuidado cuidado cuidado tus despojos Sacudelo UH Quiero volverme-me-me-me-me-me-me loca Quiero correr-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer-rrer rápido A aquellos altos edificios, hacia el cielo azul Quiero gri-gri-gri-gri-gri-gri-gritar fuerte Siempre quize ser libre como hoy 'Hangul' I go by the name CL of 2NE1 It’s been a long time comin’ but we here now And we ’bout to set the roof on fire baby (uh oh) You better get yours, ’cause I’m gettin’ mine eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h You better ring the alarm eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h We’re 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh HEY HEY HEY HEY Come in come in come in 다른 세상으로 지겹기만 한 고민은 이제 등을 지고 Lalalala 가식없는 나의 콧노래로 Hahahaha 다신 널 비웃지 못하도록 Now let’s 춤을 춤을 춤을 춰요 want to get down 보다 큰 꿈을 꿈을 꿈을 꿔 세상은 내 맘- -대로 다 할 수 있기에 큰 자유를 위해 Tonight tonight oh 내 눈빛은 빛나는 별들로 내 심장 속을 태우는 저 불빛도 영원하진 않겠지 BUT 잃을건 없지 o-h o-h o-h YEAH 나 미-미-미-미-미-미-미-치고 싶어 더 빨리 뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰고 싶어 저 높은 빌딩위로 저 푸른 하늘위로 크게 소-리-리-리-리-리-리-리-치고 싶어 You got the fire 나의 가슴을 쿵쿵쿵 You got to drop it like it’s hot 지금 멈추려 하지마 (ooh) The fire 내 머리속을 붐붐붐 I got to drop it like it’s hot 멈추려 하지마 (hey) Get up get up get up 몇번 넘어져도 믿었던 세상이 날 또다시 배신해도 나-나-나-난 절대 울지않아 바보처럼 엄머-머-머 내숭떨지말아 남들처럼 내가 저 끝까지 데려갈게 follow follow me 숨이 차 오를만큼 달려주는 나의 가슴이 왠지 나 싫지만은 않아 재밌죠 겁내지 말아 let it go 보다 더 나은 내일로 Le-le-le-le-le-let’s go 내 눈빛은 빛나는 별들로 내 심장 속을 태우는 저 불빛도 영원하진 않겠지 BUT 잃을건 없지 oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh YEAH 나 미-미-미-미-미-미-미-치고 싶어 더 빨리 뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰고 싶어 저 높은 빌딩위로 저 푸른 하늘위로 크게 소-리-리-리-리-리-리-리-치고 싶어 Switch it up! eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h You better ring the alarm eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h We’re 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh 머리가 찰랑-찰랑-찰랑-찰랑 대도록 엉덩일 살랑-살랑-살랑-살랑 흔들어 머리가 찰랑-찰랑-찰랑-찰랑 대도록 엉덩일 살랑-살랑-살랑-살랑 흔들어 UH 나 미-미-미-미-미-미-미-치고 싶어 더 빨리 뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰고 싶어 저 높은 빌딩위로 저 푸른 하늘위로 크게 소-리-리-리-리-리-리-리-치고 싶어 언제나 오늘처럼만 자유롭고 싶어 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop